Full House Kiss
Full House Kiss (フルハウスキス Furu Hausu Kisu) is an otome game based on the shōjo manga of same name. It was published by Capcom for PlayStation 2 in 2004. A sequel, Full House Kiss 2, was released on 2006. Both games were re-released between 2006-2007 with the CapKore label. The manga was created at the same time as the video game, and was drawn by Shiori Yuwa and published in Hana to Yume & The Hana to Yume. The video game used the same character designs and plot. Gameplay Most of the gameplay is focused on housekeeping tasks. Every day after the player character, Suzuhara Mugi, get back from school, she have chores asked of her by each household member and a finite amount of time to get them done. She can do them well or badly depending on the player's choices. At the end of the evening, the boys all visit Mugi to report on how she did. In addition to the chores, Mugi can also 'encounter' the boys in rooms around the house, which can lead to some minigames or just dialogue. The larger aspect of the game is solving Mugi's sister's disappearance. This is done while at school, and after school hours. Mugi have to act like a teacher to keep suspicion away but she also have to investigate. There is also the dating aspect. Doing the chores well will increase Mugi's standing with characters, as will successfully completing the relevant minigame. There are also some scenes with the boys where her reactions have to be choosen, which will also make a difference. There are also some events which Mugi can do with one of the boys, usually the one that she have the highest standing with. Plot Suzuhara Mugi is a 15-year-old girl on a mission. She is determined to somehow get onto the campus of Shoukei high school, one of those super, super elite high schools. This school is huge and private and has tight security. Mugi is searching for her missing sister—her only remaining family—and she has been led to believe that someone or something on the campus of that school will help her in her search. Unfortunately the strict school security is preventing her from getting onto the school grounds. However, her luck changes when she literally runs into Midou-kun, the son of an insanely rich mega-corporation president, and elite person at the school. Midou is not impressed with Mugi’s sob story about needing to get into that school. He is a very smug and arrogant rich guy. But he can be reasonable, and he eventually strikes up a deal with Mugi—he will get her onto the school grounds in exchange for some labor on her part, that she must come to his house and work as a maid! He lives with 3 other guys, known as the La Princes in the super elite school. Her brave optimistic cheerfulness holds an attraction for all. As the manga progresses, the romance starts surfacing. While striveing to unravel the mystery of her sister who eloped, she becomes a darling of the four. Hanekura has revealed his feelings many times indirectly, unlike Sei who is very straightforward and was the first person to ask her out. Kazuya is not sure about his feelings, but has always been protective of her. It was revealed that Iori has feelings for her too: when Mugi asked him if he is in love with someone right now, Iori answered by giving her a peck on forehead and telling her that he will try not to get mixed up in that. Gallery FHK1Cover.jpg|Full House Kiss box art FHK1CapKore.jpg|Full House Kiss (CapKore) box art FHK2Cover.jpg|Full House Kiss box art FHK2CapKore.jpg|Full House Kiss (CapKore) box art External Link *[http://fullkiss.jp/ Full House Kiss Official Site] Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:2004 video games